


Academy Affairs

by Afoolforatook



Series: An Anthology of Affection [22]
Category: RWBY
Genre: M/M, No Beta, a fair bit of spice right at start, past ironqrow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25372948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Afoolforatook/pseuds/Afoolforatook
Summary: Their reasons might be different, but many of the Atlas Academy elite knowQrow Branwen can, at times, be a menaceSome find that more endearing than others------------------------------Part 22Saw a post of kissing prompts. Liked a bunch of them. Decided to give myself a daily challenge to get myself actually publishing things while I work on bigger projects.One prompt a day. Under 1500 words (or close to it).
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi, Qrow Branwen/James Ironwood
Series: An Anthology of Affection [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805008
Comments: 11
Kudos: 60





	Academy Affairs

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't decide between making this James or Winter and solely decided because I wanted to put him in the meme....
> 
> https://afoolforatook.tumblr.com/post/624039959937024000

Prompt 22 - A kiss that is leading to something more but is interrupted.

Academy Affairs

\----------------------

Qrow crowded close to him until he was all that Clover could sense, all that he wanted to sense. 

The earthy ashen scent that clung to him, with a hint of something sweet, something bitter and blooming beneath it.

The taste of that morning’s coffee and faint salt of sweat as Qrow found his lips in a hungry, sloppy, haste.

The heat of Qrow’s breath and softness of his lips as he kissed down his neck and threatened to leave a bruised mark where the captain’s grey tank top would just hide it.

The feel of his stubble raking across Clover’s skin, or the vibration in his throat as he hummed happily into every scorching kiss. The feel of his own back bumping against the wall, Qrow’s hair between his fingers as they moved with each other. Qrow’s cold hands as he slipped them under Clover’s vest, pulling him closer by the small of his back.

The sight as Qrow’s surprise turned to a mischievous smile when Clover, without prompting, hitched a leg up against his hip, one arm moving to hold Qrow’s head in the crook of his elbow as he pulled a little harder on his hair.

The sound of Qrow’s pleased hum at the tension and then the low chuckle as he moved a hand to the back of Clover’s thigh, pulling him up, almost prompting him to wrap his legs around his waist.

The smell the taste the feel the sight the sound as Clover pressed up against Qrow, both men desperate for every little touch in this rare moment they had alone.

The sound of their heavy breaths and tiny muffled moans. 

Every sense flooded with Qrow’s presence, Qrow’s magnetic draw, Qrow’s complete effect on him as he whispered against his lips, breath heavy. 

“Cloves. S-slow down. We don’t have time-” He started before Clover pulled him back in with his arm still hooked behind his head. 

He shushed into his lips as he tucked his foot around the back of Qrow’s knee. 

“Shhh. We’re fine. I’ve still got -” He interrupted himself with a long deep kiss that left them both gasping slightly. 

“S-still got almost an hour before my meeting with the general.” 

Clover let himself drown in every aspect of Qrow’s existence there with him. And Qrow did the same, each only existing to and for the other at that moment. 

Too much apparently. 

Because neither of them had heard the door at the end of the hall open. Or the footsteps - one heavier, denser, than the other - coming towards them around the corner from the little annex Qrow had snuck them to, a perfect little blind spot in security cameras. 

Clover finally heard it; a split second before Ironwood rounded the corner, calmly studying a report in his hand as he continued towards the main hallway that led back to his office, having taken a detour to stretch his legs. 

Clover pulled Qrow tighter against him, pressing them both as flat against the wall as he could, glaring at the very amused and not at all worried expression on Qrow’s face. 

The general passed them and Clover was about to let himself relax as he was about to walk out into the other hallway. 

But James paused, never looking up from the pad in his hand as he spoke, a smug but light formality to his voice. 

“Actually Captain Ebi, that meeting is in a little less than half an hour and while I quite honestly couldn’t care less, I’m sure Ms. Schnee and your teammates would appreciate if you showed up looking at least somewhat put together.” 

Clover’s face was bright red in horror as he tried to hide against Qrow’s chest. But Qrow was barely even trying to stifle his laugh as he turned slightly to try and peek out into the hall. 

“Y-yes, sir, of course… I… Yes.” Clover stammered, softly smacking Qrow’s arm as he continued to chuckle. 

“And Qrow, I’d prefer you didn’t have one of my top officers cutting things so close, as I know for a fact you can plan better than that.” The smug smirk was clear as day in his voice. 

“You’re not my boss, Jimmy.” Qrow threw back, leaning into the corner beside Clover. 

“As you have never failed to remind me. But still. As I said, I’m not bothered either way, but I have a feeling the captain and the rest of them would be more comfortable if such things weren't quite so painfully obvious during official briefings.” He finished and without another word continued on to his office. 

Clover glared over at Qrow as the lanky huntsman tried not to burst into laughter.

“What the hell was that!? And why do you find it just so damn funny huh!?” Clover snapped, red finally starting to drain from his face as he tried to start to tidy himself up. 

“Cloves, who do you think showed me this spot?” Qrow asked gently, unable to help the smirk on his lips. 

Clover stammered, he’d known of course about Qrow and James having had a thing from time to time after joining Oz’s inner circle, and while it was a bit strange at first he had gotten used to it fairly easily. But he’d never really asked much about it and it hadn’t fully occurred to him before that some of that time had been spent here. 

“I...” He squinted at Qrow, the embarrassment starting to truly fade now that the shock had worn off. 

“You’re a menace, you know that?” He chuckled, trying to still sound somewhat put off. 

Qrow just pulled him over to him and nuzzled at the hook of his jaw, kissing softly under his ear. 

“Mmm, but a cute menace at least, right? Isn’t that what you keep trying to tell me? How cute I am?” He blinked, giving his boyfriend big fake puppy eyes. 

Clover laughed and pushed away, after kissing him quickly one last time. 

“That’s what makes you such an effective menace.”

**Author's Note:**

> ehhh probs v ooc and my poly heart couldn't have James and not at least have past ironqrow, even if i couldn't really flesh it out so...  
> tho it feels v weird having romantic shit and not like... some kind of realistic healthy communication stuff.... there's a reason I don't do crack fics. My brain just blue screens.
> 
> mannnnn title and summary were just ffffffffff here tonight. It's a head empty kinda night apparently.


End file.
